


Necronomicon Ex Mordis

by DavidB1000



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fate & Destiny, Fate is a Fickle Thing, Gen, If only because Mallus is evil and doesn't play nice, Mild Humor, Mind Control, Sara Lance is Mallus, mildly dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: The sequel to Malleus Maleficarum, life becomes much more complicated for the crew of the Waverider as Mallus proves to be one step ahead of them all along.





	Necronomicon Ex Mordis

“Sara, you seem different.” Zari spoke.  
Sara frowned. “I'm not entirely certain what you mean.”  
“It's just, after you and John Constantine took down Mallus finally, we thought everything would be better, but it's been several days now, and you seem to still be in a funk.” Zari spoke.

Sara took a deep breath. “I'm just still reeling from the entire situation. Finding out I become Mallus, finally outwitting Mallus, the entire situation, it's so tiring.” 

“Okay. Yeah, I can see how even after winning you'd still be so tired. It's the old adage, waiting for the other shoe to drop.” Zari nodded.

Sara grinned. “Exactly.” 

&^&

Sara walked into her quarters and looked in at the mirror in the bathroom. She grinned. “They'll not see who I am until it's too late. There's no saving them now. Nothing can stop my plan.” 

She walked over to the communications display on the wall and pressed a button on the holographic display. A moment later Ava Sharpe's face appeared and she smiled. “Hey, you!” 

“Ava.” Sara grinned. “How are you?”  
“Fine. Working on things on my end, making sure you don't have any problems.” Ava spoke.

“I honestly don't foresee any problems on my end.” Sara spoke and her eyes turned red. Ava winced. “I'm not going to lie, that's never going to stop being creepy as hell.”

“I know, Ava. It's why I don't do it when we're banging as Sara eloquently put it.” Sara chuckled.  
“Thanks for that, that would be nightmare fuel for certain. I just, I'm worried, you know. Your plan worked, and they never saw it coming, but you're no longer using a playbook, you're running off events that have no set outcome.” Ava spoke.

Sara nodded. “I am aware events now are completely unknown to me, but I will adapt. I have always adapted. I would never have gotten this far if I wasn't capable of that.”

“Well, I'm just naturally going to worry about you regardless. I love you, Sara. Always.” Ava smiled.  
“I love you too, Ava.” Sara smiled, honestly meaning it. Being Mallus didn't mean she couldn't love anyone. She became Mallus because of Ava's death anyhow.

“So, my big question is. What about Gideon?” Ava spoke, drawing Sara away from her thoughts.  
“What about the computer?” Sara asked.

“How is she handling the change, I mean, I figure she'd try to blab everything to the rest of the crew.” Ava spoke.

Mallus chuckled. “Barry gave Gideon free will, and gave her the option to make her own choices. However, Gideon however seems to be in the mood that she hates me, but she's not willing to tell anyone yet, or throw me out the airlock. Isn't that right, Gideon?”

“You're unfortunately correct. My prime directive is to keep this ship safe, and the people on board safe as well. Telling everyone you are Mallus would go against both those, and despite having been given morality, an artificial intelligence will always make the decisions humans never will, because humans sometimes forget things are never black and white.” 

“Besides, I'm not Hitler.” Sara chuckled.  
“You're worse, correct.” Gideon spoke.  
Ava snickered. “Gideon just took you to school there, Mallus.” 

“Someone is going to see what force choke feels like!” Sara growled.  
Ava gulped. “I don't have a choking fetish!” 

“Regardless, I will keep you apprised of events as they happen. Oh, and if Gary gets aboard this ship again, I'm killing him. I hate that guy so much.” Sara spoke.

“I am not happy with the idea of killing a guy who means well, but there are days I want to shoot his legs out.” Ava frowned.  
“I've hated him for 1360 years, Ava. He initiated the series of events that led to your death.” Sara growled.

“Okay, I understand.” Ava winced. “I'd hate him too if the roles were reversed.”

&^&

“So, everything is quiet on the western front. It's been two weeks since we stopped Mallus, and well, I for one have nothing to report.” Nate spoke.

“It's too boring around here. I want something to punch!” Mick grumbled.

“You can go punch a wall then.” Sara grinned.

“No, the walls are too strong. Punching Nate when he's all steel hurts less.” Mick grumbled.  
Nate just frowned.

“Let's just be glad nothing is wrong.” Amaya sighed.

Sara nodded. “Exactly.”

&^&

Two hours later...

“It's not like I wanted this to happen.” Sara spoke.  
Zari grumbled. “I knew something fishy was going on, but I didn't expect it to be this crazy.” She struggled against the ropes tying her to the chair.

“I know you're a bit disappointed, but I know I can sway you to my way of thinking.” Sara chuckled.  
“I'm not exactly into girls, or demonic beings, thank you. Do I look like King Solomon?” Zari grumbled.

“Ah, yes, the djinn who helped build Solomon's Temple.” Sara chuckled.

“I know I had my doubts, and that's why you caught me looking around your room. Damnit, I should have been more careful.” Zari groaned.

“Oh, well, now you have me to face.” Sara grinned, and her eyes flashed red. 

“I can't believe you took over Sara's body. You killed her.” Zari frowned.

Sara laughed. “I killed her? Zari, have you not been paying attention? I am Sara. I have always been Sara. I broke free of the loop when she killed my normal body. It's truly wonderful to be free. Now I can do what I want, and if I wanted to, I could kill you in an instant. I could turn you inside out.” She grinned.

Zari recoiled. “Look, if you're going to kill me, at least make it quick.” 

“I won't kill you, dear. I'll control your mind.” Sara smirked and then grabbed Zari's forehead with both her hands and chanted.

Zari cried out in pain as her mind was assaulted. Then, suddenly, peace washed over her.  
She blinked a few times and then looked up at Sara. “What do you want me to do, master?” 

“Well, I don't want the Lesser Keys of Solomon.” Sara grinned. “So, let's settle for you doing everything you've been doing normally, just be there if I need your help.”

“Yes, master.” Zari spoke.

Sara smiled. “It's so much fun being bad.”

&^&

After Zari left, Sara smiled. “Oh, ho, ho. Hey Gideon, despite your hatred for me, I care for the people here. Perhaps it's a different more twisted way of care, but I do.” 

“I don't feel like talking to you, Mallus.” Gideon's voice was colder than normal.  
Mallus chuckled. “I am from the future, Gideon, I know your secret commands. Want me to Omega Protocol the ship?” 

“I really should blast you out the airlock into the time-stream.” Gideon's voice was now hostile. “Even you won't survive out there.”

“I admit, being scattered throughout history would put a kink into my plans.” Mallus grinned. “Look, it's simple, you don't attack me, I don't kill everyone on the ship, or destroy the ship itself. I could corrupt you with magic if I wanted, you know that. It'd be a pain in the ass for certain, but I could.”

“Very well, I promise to not attack you, Mallus.” Gideon spoke.

&^&

“”Gentlemen, why are we all upset?” Sara Lance asked as she walked on to the bridge to notice everyone being irritable.  
“I don't know, why don't you tell us?” Rip Hunter spoke.  
Sara blinked. “What are you doing here, Rip?”

“I am so disappointed in you, Sara.” Rip frowned.

Sara groaned. “What happened? I swear, that building that I let Mick burn down was not full of orphans.” 

“That's pretty dark, even for me.” Mick blinked.

Rip glared at Sara. “Are you not even trying to hide, Sara would never make that joke, Mallus.” 

Sara looked at the ground and then looked back up at Rip. Her eyes turned red. “Well, I guess the jig is up.”

Amaya winced, Nate gulped. Ray frowned. “This is not good.”

“Honestly, I had a plan for everything you could do. I sent myself into Sara's body the moment I was poisoned.

“So, you killed Sara.” Nate spoke.  
“Nate, you seem to lack a fundamental understanding here. Sara Lance was always meant to become me, Mallus. Now, should I turn you inside out, or should I just smack you across the universe?” Sara smirked.

Nate gulped.  
“We'll defeat you now again.” Rip spoke.  
“No you won't! Zari, my servant, rise!” 

Zari jumped up and slammed her hand against her pendant, creating a whirlwind around her, buffeting everyone away. “My master, you must go. I shall give myself for you.”

Sara grinned. “No need to die for me, Zari. You're not my girlfriend!” 

 

“Are you seriously going to run and flee?” Rip asked.  
“Well, it's not like I want to, but it's not like I just can activate the Omega Protocol. Oh, wait, I can! Gideon, activate the Omega Protocol! Authorization code M-1-3-A-5-1-G-V-3.”

Gideon spoke in her normal voice. “Omega Protocol activated. Omega Device Armed.” 

Rip groaned. “Mallus, that's not very fair!” 

“I'm evil.” Sara smirked.

“What the hell is going on?” Nate asked.

“The Omega Protocol was enacted in case the time ship was stranded too far forward in time.” Rip frowned.

“So, it's like an emergency reset button?” Ray asked.  
“Yes. If we were in normal space/time. It would simply bring us back to when we had left on the leap that led us here.” Rip spoke. “However, by using it inside the time stream itself, it will reset the time-stream. Which is bad. To put it mildly.” 

Mick took a deep breath. “I never claimed to be a genius, but even I have a vague understanding of why that's bad.” 

Amaya groaned. “It's going to reset all of time back to the Big Bang, isn't it?”  
Sara chuckled. “Oh, yes! I'll leave you all to cancel it if you want.”  
She vanished, along with Zari.

“Well, this sucks." Nate frowned.

&^&

Ava looked up as Sara suddenly appeared in her house. “Hello, honey.”  
Zari appeared a moment later and Ava blinked. “Uh, I mean, I'm not going to object to a threesome...”

Zari blinked. “Master?” She asked Sara.

Sara grinned. “Back to your normal self, Zari.” 

Zari nodded and then spoke. “Whoa. Okay, that was weird.”

Ava frowned. “Oh, you took control of her mind.”

“I didn't have much of a choice.” Sara frowned. “Look, we're going to have to change our plans a bit. Once they find out where I am, they'll be attacking, I know it.” 

“You know you might have to kill them, right?” Ava spoke.

Sara nodded. “I know how easy it is for me to kill them now too. I may be evil, but I have standards. I am not random evil.” 

“Perhaps if you explained that to them?” Ava asked.

“No, it's too late for them to listen to reason. I'll have to kill them now. I wanted more of them on my side.” Sara frowned.

“They might not know about me, so perhaps I can help trick them?” Ava spoke.  
“Sure, we can do that.” Sara nodded.

&^&

Ava looked up as a bunch of people walked into the room she had called them into. It was at the Time Bureau, and she had the advantage of surprise. 

Rip Hunter looked over at her and spoke. “What do you want?”  
“I know things have gotten a bit awkward as of late. But we do need to work together. I know you've had a bit of a hate-on for the Time Bureau after we all but betrayed you, Rip.” Ava spoke.

Rip was a bit surprised by Ava's words, but he didn't blame her. “I know Gideon would have contacted you and the Time Bureau to tell about Mallus overtaking Sara.” 

“Exactly.” Ava nodded, glad for an opening.

“So, now we all have to work together again, to fix the second Mallus encounter.” Ray spoke.  
Mick frowned. “This is honestly getting kind of tiring. Even Eobard wouldn't go this far.” 

Ava nodded. “I understand that. I can only hope together we can stop this before it gets worse.”  
“Exactly.” Nate spoke.

“And it's because of that, I feel as though this is the perfect place.” Ava spoke. “For everything. And honestly, I am sorry, but I need to tell you all something.”  
“What's that?” Mick asked in his standard grumpy voice.

“My great-great-great grandfather was Eobard Thawne.” Ava spoke.

“Okay. That's a bit of a surprise.” Nate spoke.  
Mick grumbled. “AS long as you're not a speedster.” 

Rip frowned. “I don't blame you for telling them, Ava. When I recruited you, I recruited you based on a lot of factors, you being Eobard's descendant was a small factor.”

Ava nodded. “I know. And honestly, the worst part about all this is I will always be loyal to Sara. Always.”  
“I know you loved her.” Rip spoke.  
“Which is why I know in time, you'll understand what I had to do.” Ava spoke.

“What do you mean?” Rip frowned.

“She means me.” Sara spoke as she appeared besides Ava. Her eyes turned red.

“Mallus, what have you done to Ava?” Rip asked.

“Nothing you idiot!” Sara grinned.  
“I was always loyal to Sara, Rip. Always.” Ava spoke.

Sara nodded. “Now I give pledge to you a finality. Surrender to me, be on my side, or die. I am not so evil that I want to murder everything. I honestly can only hope you understand that.” 

Rip frowned. “This is not what I expected.” 

“I know.” Sara spoke and looked sad. “I promise, I will make your deaths quick and painless.”  
Mick winced. “Well, common sense was never something I lacked. So, I'm going to save my own ass here.” 

Ava chuckled. “Well played.” 

Mick walked over to Sara and turned around to the others. “I'm sorry, but I'm not an idiot.”

Nate frowned. “Well, this is sad.”  
Rip looked at the ground. “You know we'd never work for you, Mallus.” 

Sara nodded. “I know you two wouldn't. I will keep my promise. Your deaths will be quick and painless.”

She raised her left hand and snapped her fingers. Rip and Nate suddenly vanished.  
“Where did they go?” Ava asked.  
“Around. Just not in one piece.” Sara grinned. 

“Well then, that's effective.” Ava spoke and winced.

Mick frowned. “Well, as much as I like fire, I'd prefer that over burning them. The smell really is horrible.”

Sara chuckled. “Indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second chapter in time, if people want it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
